The present invention relates to switches and, more particularly, to an impact resistant rotary switch mechanism for use with a communications device or the like.
Communications devices, such as personal radios and the like, have historically had problems with rotary switch mechanisms having actuation knobs or the like positioned on the exterior of the radio for control of operation of the radio, such as volume control, channel selection, squelch control and the like. These switch mechanisms are prone to breakage from an impact to the external knob when the radio is dropped or bumped on a hard surface. The force of such an impact on the external knob may be transmitted to the actual electrical switch within the radio housing resulting in damage to the switch, such as bent shafts, broken solder joints, jammed internal contacts and the like.